


Silver Tongue

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Series: Holiday Gifts 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Everyone is chubby, Insecurity, M/M, Weight Gain, season 8 inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: Keith and Hunk help Lotor recover from his time in the rift, which includes making sure he's well fed. Keith gets obsessed with Lotor's weight gain and perhaps goes a little too far, but Hunk wants to take the honest approach.





	Silver Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stuffingstilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/gifts).



After the paladins pulled Lotor out of the rift, it took months in the healing pod just to heal the physical damage. Once Lotor came out of the pod, what remained was what magic couldn’t heal: the emotional trauma of being trapped in the rift, and the withering of his emaciated body. Keith and Hunk took the lead on fixing those problems. They brought Lotor with them on their intergalactic diplomatic missions, and Lotor soon fell into a comfortable relationship with the two former paladins. They held him when he needed it, and provided him affection, warmth, and plenty of food.

Of course, the best of Hunk’s cooking went to his significant others. Keith was all in on this, and didn’t mind in the slightest when his Blade of Marmora sash started to cling a little tighter around his waist. Lotor, on the other hand, was reluctant to accept Hunk’s delicacies and subsisted on food goo, probably in part because it had been so long since he’d had any comfort in his life. But eventually, much pleading from Hunk and Keith convinced him to give in and indulge himself. Lotor’s frighteningly thin frame began to fill out to its former size from when they had first met him—and kept going beyond that. 

Shiro helped Lotor with physical therapy to help him walk and function again, but other than that, there wasn’t much exercise to do aboard the peacetime spaceship. Lotor didn’t regain the muscle tone he’d had as a warrior prince of the Galra Empire. As the “sugar baby” of Keith and Hunk, as Lance so tactfully called it, he developed a softer form, and he was the last one to notice.

~

Keith stepped into the spacious bedroom, and saw Lotor on the other side of the bed, standing in front of the mirror. He was attempting to pull on one of the skin-tight suits that they had brought with them from the time when he lived on the Castle. Based on Keith’s observation, it didn’t fit like it used to. Just getting it over his thighs was a struggle that left Lotor panting, sitting down on the bed to catch his breath. 

When he stood back up again, he turned to the side, still facing the mirror. Keith standing in the doorway behind him was still out of his line of sight. Keith continued watching, captivated, as Lotor bunched up the rest of the suit around his waist and tried to tug it over his round, flabby stomach. He sucked it in, then released it, and ran his hand over the front of his body where soft curves had replaced jagged lines. Keith had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a gasp, and decided that it was time to reveal himself.

His footsteps startled Lotor as he walked up to him. Lotor tried to fling himself onto the bed and hide his indecent body under the covers, but he only got as far as the first part before Keith sat down next to him on the bed, pinning the blankets underneath him. 

Back with Voltron, Keith’s only source of flirting advice had been Lance, therefore it was a miracle that he had ended up with Hunk and Lotor when the only pick-up line in his arsenal was “ _Are you an alien? Because you’re out of this world._ ” Since they had gotten together, Keith had picked up a _lot_ of sweet-talking techniques from Lotor, who seemed to get too flustered to notice when they were being used back on him. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I shouldn’t have been leering at you from the doorway like that, but you just look so mesmerizing…” He reached out to run his fingertips along the soft lavender flesh of Lotor’s abdomen.

Lotor flinched, placing his hands over his stomach and curling up around it. When he sat up, it bulged out in several cute rolls, and Keith had to resist the urge to touch again, at least until he got Lotor to loosen up. “Is there something wrong?” Keith asked.

“Keith… Do you think that I’m,” he gulped, and took a deep breath, “letting myself go?”

“Lotor, no, of course not,” Keith insisted, wrapping an arm around Lotor’s shoulders. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, for instance, you just saw me destroy my old undersuit,” Lotor said. He peeled the suit off of his legs, essentially inviting Keith to ogle, and then held them up to display the holes that had ripped on the inner thighs. “Don’t you think it’s obvious that I’m not in my peak form anymore?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I think you look gorgeous,” Keith said, reaching up a hand to cradle Lotor’s face. “If anything, I think you look _healthy._ Your cheeks are filled out, your angular features are softer, your face has more color to it.”

“Are you sure that’s not just because I’m blushing?” said Lotor. Keith caressed Lotor’s face, and Lotor leaned into the touch. Keith could feel the heat of Lotor’s violet cheek against his palm. “I’m relieved that you like it. But what if I don’t?”

“It can be weird to get used to if you’ve never been well-nourished before in your life, that’s for sure. I’m speaking from experience. When I first met Krolia, she wanted to feed me eighteen years’ worth of food in a week to make up for being away for so long.” Keith laughed self-consciously, aware that family was a sensitive topic for Lotor, so he quickly changed the subject. “I didn’t always like it when my body changed, but I got used to it. Besides, it’s not like we have to worry about being in ‘peak form’ now that the war is over.”

“Look.” Keith reached over and took Lotor’s hand, and placed it on his own stomach, feeling it sink in and squeeze the soft flesh. Keith was dressed down, and he knew that the black shirt stretched tightly over his round stomach was an irresistible display. “Do you like the way I look?”

“Yes,” Lotor murmured reverently. “Very much.”

“Then why is it so hard to believe that I like how you look?” Keith purred. “Come on, let me show you how much.” Keith pushed Lotor down on the bed, and pulled his own shirt off while he straddled Lotor. Lotor couldn’t keep his hands off of him as Keith sank down on top of him, the skin of their chests pressing together. Keith captured Lotor’s lips with his, making sure that he was too engulfed in pleasure to feel insecure. 

~

Lotor trailed behind Keith, holding his hand, as they walked into the kitchen. Hunk glanced over his shoulder at them from the stove, and whistled when he saw their long hair tousled and sticking up everywhere. “Were you two having fun without me?” he teased.

“Never as much fun without you,” Keith replied. “But you were busy.”

“I’m almost done,” Hunk said. He flipped the frying pan he was holding, and a giant pancake flew out and twirled in the air before landing back in the pan. “You guys want to try some of my experimental pancakes?” He picked up a plate and walked over to the table where Keith and Lotor had sat down across from each other.

“What’s experimental about them?” Keith asked. 

“Well, they’re made with all alien ingredients. But mostly they’re just bigger.” Hunk set the plate down in front of Keith, and Keith’s eyes instantly widened to a size to rival the enormous pancakes. He put one onto his plate and immediately took a bite, but when Hunk served a pancake to Lotor, he fidgeted in his seat and didn’t touch it.

“Lotor? Are you okay?” Hunk asked.

Lotor’s voice was hushed and full of self-doubt. “Hunk, are you sure I should be eating this? You don’t think that I’ve been overindulging myself too much?”

“Don’t start this again, Lotor,” Keith groaned. “Hunk, please tell Lotor that he doesn’t look fat.”

Hunk hummed for a moment, like that was something he had to think about. “Well, there’s nothing wrong with being fat. But, no, I don’t think Lotor is fat.” Keith gestured to Hunk while looking pointedly at Lotor, a smug smile creeping over his lips. Then, Hunk continued, “Not yet, anyway. Maybe just a little bit cute and chubby.”

Lotor sank his head into his arms on top of the table while Keith snapped at Hunk. “You aren’t supposed to say that! He’s sensitive about that.”

“It’s not like there’s any point in denying it,” Hunk argued. “Lotor has put on weight lately, and it looks cute. It would be more of a surprise if he hadn’t, with the way we’ve been feeding him lately.”

“What are you talking about?” Lotor groaned. His ears twitched, but he still didn’t lift his head from the table. 

“Hon, it’s time we came clean to you about something,” Hunk said, sitting down in the chair beside Lotor. He placed his hand behind Lotor’s ear, and tilted his head so that the forlorn Galra was facing him. “Keith and I have a thing for feeding people and encouraging them to gain weight. I do it to Keith, and we’ve both been doing it to you for a while now. At first it was just out of concern for you—you were so skinny after the, you know—but now that you’re recovered, it’s up to you whether you want to keep going. We would really like you to, but not if it makes you upset.” 

“So this really has nothing to do with me at all, does it?” said Lotor, a hint of accusation lacing his voice. “I was just upset because I thought I had lost my self control. But all along, you two were manipulating me, and it worked.”

“What can I say? I learned from the best, _Lotor,_ ” Keith said, flashing a sinister grin.

“Keith,” Hunk warned him. Then, he turned back to Lotor. “We’re not going to do it like that anymore. We want you to have a say in it. Right, Keith?”

“Yeah. Fine,” Keith said, though he was pouting. He couldn’t believe both of his boyfriends were turning against him like this. He at least thought that Hunk would be on board with his whatever-it-takes approach, but it wasn’t going to work anymore now that Hunk had seen right through it. 

“I’m sorry, Lotor. I never meant to mislead you. I was just trying to distract you from what was upsetting you.” A red blush dusted Keith’s cheeks. “You know I think you look good. Watching you put on weight and grow out of your clothes was really hot. But if you want to stop, I understand.”

“What do you think, Lotor? Do you want us to cut it out?” Hunk prompted him. 

Lotor looked down at his lap and frowned, like he was lost in contemplation. Then, he let out a soft laugh. “I can’t say this is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me,” he admitted. “But it certainly feels strange, to be cared for and accepted by two people I adore. So if there is anything I can do to make you happier, I’ll do it.”

Hunk immediately wrapped Lotor in a tight hug, pulling him out of his seat and into Hunk’s cozy lap. Hunk peppered smooches all over Lotor’s face until Lotor’s mouth latched onto his and kissed him deeply. 

Keith got up from his chair and settled down on Hunk’s other thigh; Hunk’s lap was expansive enough to fit both of them. When Lotor broke the kiss with Hunk and turned to kiss Keith, he got a slice of pancake in his open mouth instead. 

Lotor’s eyes snapped open in surprise, but still he closed his lips around the morsel and swallowed. Then, he laughed. “You are relentless, Keith.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Hunk agreed. “I might be the one who makes the food around here, but Keith’s been getting me to plump up lately, too.”

“I can’t take all the credit for that,” Keith purred, rubbing his hand up and down Hunk’s stomach, admiring the spot where his lower belly sunk between his legs and rested on the chair. Then, the way Lotor’s eyes were locked on the plate of pancakes caught Keith’s attention, and he picked up another piece with his fork. “You want more?” Lotor opened his mouth, and let Keith feed him another piece while leaning against Hunk’s chest. 

Lotor said that he would do anything to make them happy, but he didn’t owe them anything. If there was anything Keith could do to make it up to him, to make Lotor feel more safe and secure and loved, he would do it without hesitation.


End file.
